This project is currently in development with completion of the virtual cafeteria anticipated for late September, 2010. The virtual world will be piloted in September with a small sample of volunteers in preparation for forma study recruitment. Formal recruitment for the study will begin in late September as well via flyers, and community outreach efforts. An abstract describing the project will be presented at the 4th National Public Health Genomics Conference in December, 2010. No publications are in process at this time.